


Imagine finding out that Dean and Cas are dating

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Caught, Dean and Castiel are in love, M/M, Making Out, No Freaking Out, No Gay Panic, Not Beta Read, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Reader Finds Out, Reader doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: This is the only Destiel fic I've written but I really enjoyed writing it. If yall want any more Destiel fics, let me know!





	Imagine finding out that Dean and Cas are dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only Destiel fic I've written but I really enjoyed writing it. If yall want any more Destiel fics, let me know!

‘What’s going on here?’ 

You had just walked into Dean’s room to inform him that the dinner you had been working on was ready. Chilli. Dean’s favourite. So, you knew he’d want to know it was ready. But, what you didn’t expect to see was Dean and Cas; sitting practically on top of each other, giggling in between placing kisses on every place that they could reach. But, it wasn’t completely unexpected.

Yes, I know this is Dean you were talking about. Dean. Dean ‘fucks anything with an ass and tits’ Winchester. But, it had been pretty obvious he and Cas had something there for a while. You just didn’t expect either one to act on it. Dean and Cas whipped their heads around, fast enough to give them whiplash and stared at you; wide-eyed and unmoving. Dean was the first one to break the tension.

“Cat’s out, I guess,” he spoke, a grin on his face and humour present in his voice.

‘‘You both seem a little… preoccupied, I guess I’ll be going then.’‘

You turn to leave, then you suddenly remember the reason you had gone to Dean’s room in the first place. You turn back around to inform the boys.

‘‘By the way, the chilli is-’‘

You cut off because somehow in the two seconds you had turned around and back again, Dean had ended up on top of Cas and they had begun kissing again, a bit more NSFW than the first time you had caught them.

‘‘Seriously?!’‘ you exclaimed. ‘‘Its been like two seconds! I hadn’t even left the room!’‘

Neither of them answered you, too engrossed in each other to give your presence a second thought. You walked away and scoffed, leaving before it got any more heated.


End file.
